


Paralyzed

by Mia_Cooky



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Businessmen, Inspired By Tumblr, Korean Characters, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Tattoos, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Cooky/pseuds/Mia_Cooky
Summary: You're drawing again, aren't you?", A white-eyed boy stood against Jungkook. He smiled broadly at him."Yes.""What is this time?" Jimin sat on the wooden bench near him. Their bodies were touching. His was so strong and so warm."Eyes." Jungkook grasped his hand carefully and ran it across the sheet. "I'm drawing your eyes."The smile on Jimin's face grew even wider. "Will I be able to see you with them?""Of course."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Jennie Kim, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!It means a lot!♥️😊

"You're drawing again, aren't you?", A white-eyed boy stood against Jungkook. He smiled broadly at him.

"Yes."

"What is this time?" Jimin sat on the wooden bench near him. Their bodies were touching. His was so strong and so warm.

"Eyes." Jungkook grasped his hand carefully and ran it across the sheet. "I'm drawing your eyes."

The smile on Jimin's face grew even wider. "Will I be able to see you with them?"

"Of course."

"And when you get well, we'll both leave this place. Right?"

Tears streamed down Jungkook's face. He was craving more than anything to get out of this place, but his memories never came back. There was a huge hole in his memory that stubbornly didn't want to fill up.And there was nothing that Jungkook could do about it.His only option was to wait and hope.

"Let's go inside. You're freezing."

Jimin agreed silently, and they both walked down the narrow path, winding like a snake through the frozen garden. They held hands. Cold winter air hissed their faces.

"Once we get out, we'll go to that place ... where it all began," Jimin said barely audibly.

"The place where we first met?" Jungkook asked confused, remembering what Jimin had told him.

"No ..." he stopped and turned back to him. If he had eyes he would probably stare at Jungkook. "... the scene of the crash."

"Jimin, why would we go there? You lost your sight in this particular crash."

He took a deep breath before answering, "I wasn't the one who was hurt then."

"What do you mean?" The younger boy's bewilderment grew.

"Everything I've told you so far ... everything is a lie."

Jungkook laughed. But Jimin's serious expression told him it wasn't a joke.

"What is the truth then?"

Instead of answering, Jimin kissed him. His kiss was so gentle, almost imperceptible.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 1:The begging

Jungkook stepped back first. There was pain in his eyes. He started to say something, but Jimin put his fingers to Jungkook's lips.  
"Do not..."  
"I need to know ...," there were tears in his eyes. Jimin couldn't see them, but he knew they were streaming down on Kook's face.  
"You're not stable enough yet."  
"Stop !!!" he shouted, pushing Jimin away. "Don't talk like my doctors ... I'm ... I'm fine."  
Jimin stayed silent. They both knew this was not true. They had been here for six months, and Jungkook had remembered absolutely nothing. The only thing he knew about himself had been learned from Jimin's stories.  
Doctors said everything was already fine with his brain and the trauma of the crash was gone, but the memories were not coming back.  
"Come on, let's go in," Kook finally broke the silence and walked to the hospital without waiting for Jimin. He flew through the double-glazed glass door and ran to his room. Just as he was outside the door of his room he looked back.Jimin coming slowly, knocking lightly with his wooden cane.  
He did not stop in front of him. He went over to the living room.  
Jungkook followed him.  
The room was empty. The only signs of life came from the TV, which was quietly roaring.  
They sat opposite each other.  
"You were ... you were the one hurt in the crash."  
"And I lost my memory?"  
Jimin turned his head away. If he had eyes, he would be crying now. "No ... you lost your sight. Your memory is gone as a result of the surgery."  
"What surgery? What are you talking about, Jimin?!?"  
He didn't answer.  
Jungkook stood up, his whole body shaking with emotion.  
"You ... your eyes ... are you ...?", Kook paused in the middle of the question, unable to say a word .He was absolutely shocked.  
"Your eyes...you gave me your eyes?"   
Jimin nodded.  
"Why?"  
"It was all my fault."  
"I don't believe it! You wouldn't cause me anything like that."  
Jimin laughed. It was a bitter laugh filled with pain and so many memories.  
"You have no idea what I was doing to you ..."  
"Tell me then!"  
"Your not ready yet."  
"JUST TELL ME!"  
"Fine.",Jimin didn't have more strengths to fight with him,so he agreed."We met at a stripper bar..."  
Cigarette smoke hung like a curtain over the room and made the air suffocated. Half-naked girls were dancing around pylons, placed at the tables.Park Jimin, however, was far from interested in them. He was watching carefully the boy across the bar. His hair was pure black and he had big doll-like eyes. The dark tank top that he was wearing was emphasizing his muscular body. It also revealed his tattoos. His whole skin was painted with symbols, various drawings and letters. He was sexy.And Jimin could not resist that.  
He sipped from his whiskey glass and walked over to him.  
"Look, I suggest skipping formalities and going straight to the part where we go to my hotel room."  
The tattooed exhaled the cigarette smoke in Jimin's face. "And why should I do that?"  
"Because we both know I'm irresistible."  
"You definitely don't lack confidence," remarked the stranger, as he extinguished the cigarette butt in the ashtray.  
"So what do you say?"  
"Get away, Barbie. Your not my type." he stood up. He was at least a head taller than Jimin and twice as big as him.  
"Did you just call me Barbie?", The threatening notes in Jimin's voice were felt. Suddenly the whole establishment was quiet.  
"Exactly."  
"Take your words back," he hissed through his teeth.  
"What happened to wanting to sleep with me?", The smirk on the stranger's face bordered on impudence.  
"I told you ...take you words back!"  
"Or what?"  
The whole bar was looking at them. Even the strippers had stopped spinning on the pylons.  
"You're going to get hurt, boy ..."  
"Show me, Daddy ..."  
The last word both excited and annoyed Jimin. He felt the erection fill the front of his pants, but he still clenched his hands into fists. The other, however, surprised him and struck him first. He fell heavily on one table. The glasses and bottles shattered beneath and cut his body in several places.  
"FIGHT!", Shouted someone, and everyone gathered around the two. A tight circle of people formed, blocking their escape route.  
Jimin stood up and tapped his clothes from the glasses.  
"You will regret it," he charged at his opponent and managed to punch him in the chin. Blood spurted from his mouth.  
"Not bad .. for a litlle girl."  
This infuriated Jimin even more, but he managed to control himself.  
"Do you have eighteen , kid?"  
"Of course."  
"Then instead of fighting this senseless fight, let's drink."  
"And if I win?"  
"I'll leave you alone."  
"And if you win?"  
"You'll sleep with me."


End file.
